The present invention relates generally to computer networks and network systems, and more specifically to the optimization of network hardware, software, and firmware configurations, driver initialization, settings, and related parameters of a networked configuration.
The Network Interface Card (NIC), and the plurality of network configurations and settings have become increasingly complex as the individual systems and networks in which NICs are deployed have likewise become increasingly complex. As a result, an increasing plurality of parameters require initialization, setting, and adjustment to achieve and maintain optimum network performance.
Currently, NIC hardware, drivers, and to some extent network systems, are set to default values determined to be optimal for “standard” or “typical” configurations, and deployed accordingly. Individual systems and networks, however, often differ from the “typical” model. Due to individual usage patterns and platform and system configurations, the default settings for the NIC, drivers, etc., may not be optimal in actual implementation. Parameter adjustment and tuning may require significant skill and knowledge in such areas as hardware, software, protocols, etc. Employment of the necessary knowledge and skill can be costly in terms of technical support to achieve and maintain optimal system and network performance, and costly in terms of customer satisfaction with manufacturers and suppliers of individual and system platforms and components.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for the automatic optimization of network components and network related processes in response to actual platform and system configuration, usage patterns, dynamic network conditions, and related system and platform environment parameters.